My Regret
by K. Kaitou
Summary: Tidak ada kabar apapun darinya sejak sore itu, seolah Seoul, teman-teman, dan juga Luhan hilang dari ingatan Sehun. Luhan bukan orang yang tegar, tapi ia meneruskan hidupnya seperti sedia kala—demi keluarga, dirinya sendiri, dan orang itu. /HunHan/Boy x Boy/Hurt/comfort/ R&R please :)


"Bulan depan aku ikut Ayah ke Jepang."

Sebentar lagi langit gelap, tapi kedua pemuda itu tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Atap sekolah mendadak menjadi tempat yang sangat nyaman untuk mereka berdua. Jarang mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama di tengah kegiatan sekolah yang padat.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Bukannya kau ingin pergi ke luar negeri?"

"Memang. Hanya saja aku khawatir meninggalkan ibu sendiri di rumah."

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu, Ayahmu juga yang ingin kau meneruskan usaha keluarga kan?"

Angin bertiup agak keras dan salah satu dari mereka memeluk tubuh diam-diam—mengusir rasa dingin.

"Aku akan merindukan Seoul, merindukan suasana di sini. Dan tentu saja merindukan masa mudaku yang dipenuhi dengan bermain-main. Aku berani bertaruh saat aku bekerja di perusahaan Ayah nanti aku akan jadi pria yang banyak pikiran dan membosankan. Mungkin kepalaku jadi botak nanti." tangannya menepuk kepalanya sendiri dan meringis membayangkan rambutnya jadi rontok. Dia tidak akan jadi tampan kalau dia botak.

"Kalau kau rindu Seoul kau bisa pulang kapan saja. Lakukan apa yang kau mau, jangan biarkan pekerjaan mengekangmu."

—Dan jika kau kembali nanti, apa kita masih bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti ini..

..Sehun-ah?

.

**My Regret**

(Rate T, HunHan, Romance & Hurt/Comfort)

.

.

Luhan bukan lagi pemuda yang dulu suka bermanja-manja pada ibunya. Luhan sekarang adalah sosok yang mandiri dan melakukan pekerjaan untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri. Dia bukan sosok yang kuat, dia rapuh, tapi dia berusaha bangkit setiap ada masalah yang menimpa.

3 tahun yang lalu dia bekerja menjadi salesman dan berhenti karena dia ditipu orang. 4 bulan setelahnya dia bekerja menjadi pegawai minimarket dan kembali berhenti karena dicurangi oleh teman kerjanya sendiri. Luhan jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya dan 1 tahun setelahnya ia baru menemukan pekerjaan yang baik untuknya. Tidak menghasilkan banyak uang, tapi ia bisa hidup dengan uang itu sampai sekarang.

Di usia Luhan sekarang harusnya dia sudah jadi sarjana. Tapi keadaan ekonomi membuatnya tidak mampu meneruskan studinya. Dia jadi ingat Sehun, temannya itu sangat kaya. Ayahnya punya 3 perusahaan besar di Korea dan Jepang. Dia ingat saat pertama kali Ayah Sehun bertemu Luhan dan akhirnya menyuruh Sehun jauh-jauh darinya. Mungkin orang kaya memang punya alergi tertentu pada orang miskin.

. . .

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi dan Luhan lekas membersihkan semua alat tulisnya. Wajahnya cemas. Di luar hujan deras dan sekarang sudah pukul 3 sore. Payungnya tidak akan mampu melindunginya dari basah. Padahal sore ini waktunya untuk kerja part time. Tidak mungkin dia ijin lagi, bisa-bisa ia dipecat.

Setelah menunggu 20 menit lamanya akhirnya dia menyerah. Mungkin jam kerjanya bisa diganti malam nanti, jika bosnya membolehkan. Jadi dia kirim sebuah pesan dan kembali ke kelas. Akan lebih baik dia menunggu hujan reda di sana.

Di dekat jendela Luhan bisa melihat ke luar dengan leluasa. Dia suka hujan, karena baunya yang enak. Tapi dia juga benci hujan jika waktunya tidak tepat begini, membuatnya tidak bisa pulang.

"Belum pulang?"

Seseorang duduk di depannya, sontak lamunannya buyar.

"Ya?" Luhan mengerjap.

"Belum pulang?" kali ini diiringi dengan dengusan.

Luhan menatap ke arah lain kemudian mengeluarkan buku dan pensilnya. "Aku mengerjakan tugas dulu, jadi di rumah nanti tidak terlalu banyak beban. Kau sendiri kenapa tidak pulang?" Luhan tetap menyibukkan diri dengan buku di mejanya. Menghitung kesana kemari seolah memang serius dengan tugasnya.

"Dasar pembohong kelas teri."

"..H-ha?"

"Ayo kuantar pulang, hari ini aku bawa mobil sendiri."

Luhan kembali menunduk, menatap bukunya dalam-dalam. "Sudah kubilang aku akan mengerjakan tugas dulu, Sehun-ah. Kau pulang saja duluan."

Sehun menatap Luhan dalam diam. Coretan yang pemuda ia buat, Sehun tahu Luhan tidak benar-benar mengerjakan tugasnya. Dia menunggu dalam diam, melihat sejauh mana Luhan bertahan dengan kebohongannya.

Sehun akhirnya jengah dan menunjuk tepat di salah satu pekerjaan Luhan. "Sampai kapan pun kau tidak akan menemukan hasilnya. Sejak kapan dua sudut dan satu sisi bisa diselesaikan dengan aturan cosinus?"

Buku itu Sehun tutup paksa lalu pemuda itu meraih dagu Luhan. "Aku tahu kau menghindariku. Dua minggu lalu kita baik-baik saja, lalu kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi rumit begini?"

Luhan menepis tangan itu. Pemandangan di luar lagi-lagi lebih menarik perhatiannya. "Aku sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Lagipula temanmu bukan cuma aku kan. Sekali-sekali jalanlah bersama mereka di mal besar atau restoran mahal, kau bisa mati karena bosan jika bergaul denganku."

Tatapan tajam Sehun tidak menyurutkan nyali Luhan. Kalau tidak begini Sehun tidak akan berhenti membuntutinya. Ayah Sehun benar, Luhan tidak pantas bergaul dengan Sehun, karena itu dia harus menghentikan pertemanan mereka.

"Tapi aku suka bergaul denganmu, aku merasa cocok di dekatmu daripada dengan mereka."

"Kau berkata seolah kita punya hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman." lirih Luhan.

Sehun tercekat. Bibirnya membuka dan menutup, seakan tidak yakin harus mengatakan apa. "Memang benar kan? Kita teman baik."

Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat. Tidak ada di antara mereka yang ingin membuka percakapan lebih dulu. Mungkin ini yang dibilang suasana canggung.

"Aku.. akan ke toilet sebentar. Kau bisa pulang dulu, aku tidak akan pulang terlalu sore kok."

—Sehun tidak tahu, untuk kesekian kalinya dia membuat Luhan menangis

. . .

Ah iya, sudah 5 tahun berlalu, ya? Luhan merindukan Sehun. Tidak kali ini saja, tapi setiap saat. Apa Sehun sama nakalnya seperti dulu? Apa dia masih suka main game? Apa dia sudah punya kekasih? Luhan akan sedih jika Sehun pergi darinya, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia tidak bisa mengakui perasaannya pada Sehun. Tidak dulu, sekarang, atau nanti. Sehun pasti jijik padanya jika tahu dia suka Sehun.

Nomer ponsel Sehun masih ia simpan baik-baik di kontaknya. Dia tahu Sehun tidak memakainya lagi, tapi hatinya menghangat tiap kali melihat nama Sehun di antara nama-nama yang lain. Seakan-akan satu nama itu adalah penyemangat hidupnya.

Luhan sayang Sehun, bukan seperti perasaan pada saudara atau teman. Naif jika dia bilang tidak mau menjadi kekasih Sehun. Mungkin dia akan jadi pemuda paling bahagia jika Sehun memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya, walaupun itu tidak mungkin. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya tersenyum mendengar semua cerita Sehun, lalu menangis di malam hari karena tidak bisa dekat dengan Sehun lebih jauh. Sampai kapan pun Luhan tidak bisa menggapai Sehun.

Dulu Sehun bilang akan merindukan Seoul, tapi dia tidak pernah kembali. Tidak pernah menemuinya, tidak pernah memberi kabar. Apa semudah itu ia dilupakan? Sehun tahu rumahnya, Sehun tahu taman adalah tempat favorit Luhan..

..tapi kenapa Sehun tidak pernah datang?

Apa dia tidak tahu, Luhan tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama.

z

Satu tahun kembali Luhan lewati. Usianya sudah 24 tahun sekarang. Luhan makan dengan teratur, tidak bekerja berlebihan, dan tidak suka tidur larut. Tapi tubuh Luhan semakin kurus. Kantung mata Luhan semakin terlihat jelas, dan nafasnya seringkali sesak. Ibu Luhan melarangnya bekerja dan beristirahat total di rumah. Ibunya terlihat tegar di depan, tapi Luhan tahu, Ibunya menangis tersedu-sedu di belakangnya. Dia tahu kedua orang tuanya menyalahkan diri sendiri karena menganggap mereka adalah penyebab Luhan seperti ini. Jadi untuk mengurangi penyesalan mereka, Luhan menurut untuk istirahat di rumah sampai ia sembuh.

Di saat sakit Luhan masih mengingat Sehun. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Kenapa tidak ada kabar apa pun darinya? Malam hari menjadi waktu yang menyeramkan, dan paginya ia akan kembali sesak nafas. Sudah tiga malam berturut-turut dia mimpi buruk. Dia tidak tahu jelas apa itu, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia begitu ketakutan dengan mimpinya sendiri. Luhan berkali-kali meyakinkan diri-sendiri. Semua baik-baik saja. Baik dirinya, Sehun, atau keluarganya. Semua baik-baik saja.

z

Pukul 3 dini hari Luhan terbangun. Dadanya sesak, nafasnya berat, dan kepalanya teramat pusing. Luhan terburu meraih segelas air di meja nakas dan meneguknya cepat-cepat, tapi dadanya masih sesak. "I-ibu.."

Pandangannya mulai buram. Sebelah tangan ia gunakan untuk mencengkeram kaos depannya, dan sebelahnya lagi meraba-raba sekitar untuk menuntunnya menuju pintu. "Ayah.. Ibu.." suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan. Tubuhnya terasa ringan dan Luhan tidak sadar ia sudah ambruk.

"Sehun.. Sehun-ah.." lagi-lagi ia menangis. Tangannya masih menggapai-gapai pintu. "Sehun-ah.."

.

.

_Jika aku terlahir kembali aku ingin menjadi sosok yang pemberani dan kuat._

_Aku akan biarkan orang berkata apapun semau mereka._

_Kau tahu, aku sakit. Aku ingin berkata jujur padamu tapi aku terlalu pengecut._

_Harusnya aku mencegahmu untuk pergi._

_Lihat, sekarang kau tidak pernah kembali._

_Aku tidak tahu seperti apa Sehun-ku sekarang._

_Apa kabarmu baik di sana?_

.

.

**_Lu Han_**

**_20 April 1990-21 November 2014_**

.

**_END_**

_._

* * *

><p>Akhirnya balik ke ffn T.T internet filtering kamvreet. Fict-ku banyak yang terlantar, iya tau. Aku gampang ilang moodnya pas bikin cerita, mungkin gak bakat kali ya.<p>

Ini cuma oneshoot, aku cuma pengen nyeritain dari sisi Luhan dan gak terlalu detail, kenapa? karena susah T.T  
>Yang belum jelas, Luhan itu punya penyakit jantung, tapi cara matinya gak kayak penderita penyakit jantung ya haha, gak usah dipikir terlalu kritis deh. Dan lagi itu aku gak nyumpahin dia mati besok lho ya -_- aku cuma nambahin tahun lahirnya dia sama umur dia di cerita ini, ternyata jadinya 2014 waks :p kurang nyesek ya? -..- duh, moodku ilang di tengah cerita, sumpah. Tapi mudah-mudahan masih ada di antara kalian yang suka. Kalo responnya bagus mungkin bakal aku rombak dengan pairing berbeda. Mungkin lho ya, aku suka plin plan soalnya.<p>

Terakhir, review ya, pleasee :)

.

K. Kaitou


End file.
